Reunion
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny and Chad had fallen through, Tawni was there for her, but Sonny fell in love with her friend and she ran!  Six years later when they reunite what will happen? Sonny/Tawni, Tonny Femslash!
1. The Letter

Reunion

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: M

Authors Note: This will be another multi-chapter. I know I have a lot going on right now, but I have added a chapter to most of them, and I promised a fic that had Sonny chasing Tawni for a change. I was going to make this in first person because it is actually my preference in writing outside of fics, but realized it would suck later on where I usually prefer to show both points of view. So I will save that for a one shot! :p I've been writing for this couple like crazy and watching the show on Netflix over and over! Haha. Anyhow, enjoy.

Chapter 1

The Letter

It was the third time that she had read over the letter, her brown eyes glancing over each word carefully. The feelings she felt were a mix of confusion, excitement, and the intense desire to vomit.

'_Dear Sonny,_

_Some of the cast of So Random and I were conversing, and we thought that it would be interesting to have a reunion weekend here in Los Angeles. Despite the shows abrupt ending six years ago, we all still miss you a lot and want you to come back and celebrate the time that we had. I know that this is sudden and I do not expect you to show up if you are busy, but it will be the weekend of June 23__rd__. Please do RSVP. _

_Love,_

_Marshall.'_

Again she read over the letter the feelings only intensifying. She had not heard from any of them in years. Perhaps a random phone call here and there, but that was all. The show had run for a few years after her first and those years had been some of the best in her lifetime. She got to share them with all of the people that she cared about, meet many new people, and she also learnt and grew more mature as the years passed.

She had loved Chad. They had been engaged, everything was planned and things were perfect. At least on the outside things were perfect. Both of them had been hiding things from each other. The star had consistently hurt the brunette over and over again. He was selfish and only cared about the publicity he had.

It was not always that way. At first he had loved Sonny, but show business had this funny way of tearing people apart. It had even happened with her a few times. His head had grown so large that she felt that she held no place in his heart anymore; there was no room in that heart for anyone but himself.

During this time, her hardest times, she could rely only on her truest of friends. The ironic part was that the truest of her friends happened to be the one who had hated her upon their meeting, Tawni Hart.

If you would have asked her nine years ago she would have said that it would never have been possible for the two of them to grow close, but they had. The blonde was there for her when she had found out about Chad's cheating, when the young actor had hurt her time after time to protect his precious image, and when their engagement had fallen through.

She had spent many nights calling the diva up on her cell, and inviting her over. The funny thing was, she would always call Chad first, and where he would not answer Tawni always would. Not only did she answer but she rushed over to her apartment and held her all night long in comforting arms, telling her that she would always be there for her, telling her that she loved her and would kill the stupid actor. She had said so many things that Sonny could not shake from her memories.

The most important that she seemed to hold closest to her 'big' heart would be the words 'I love you.' Though the blonde stated them rarely, every time she had Sonny had remembered them dearly.

After a few months of this same pattern Tawni had practically moved into the brunette's apartment. She sang her to sleep, held her when she would cry, and even gave her compliments and tried to cook meals for her, slaving over the 'hot closet' in that cute pink apron with her blonde hair all tied up.

On August 20th Sonny had been pleasantly surprised to come home and see the blonde laying on the kitchen floor, wearing her bedazzled oven-mitts, and flour all over the floor as well as her face. She was whining out in the childish way that she always did and the brunette could only laugh. On the counter was a mangled attempt at undoubtedly a birthday cake, the same birthday Chad had forgotten year after year, with a single candle sticking out of the top.

Sonny had lifted her friend from the ground and told her that it was the thought that counted, and that she loved it. This earned her a large smile from her friend and an uncharacteristic hug. Well, by now it had become characteristic.

Over time the feelings that the brunette harbored for Tawni had grown to be more than friendly. This terrified her. She did not want to destroy their friendship and so she tried her hardest to hide it and just pretend nothing was bothering her. But, hiding it grew to be too much for her and luckily she received a job offer elsewhere.

She was invited by a record label to advance in her music career and she had cut off ties and pretty much disappeared overnight.

Tawni had called of course. Many times over the years to ask how Sonny was doing, check up on her, and make certain she was okay, as well as tell her that she had seen her on the television. It was cute how much interest the once selfish blonde held for the brunette's career. Not that Tawni was having any problem holding a job.

She had gone on to be a very famous actress, now not only in comedy, but in movies as well. The blonde had moved out of her mother's apartment and now could take care of herself without Tammy taking advantage of her and using her daughter's money. Tawni was certainly well off. Yet, she still called, and that meant the world to Sonny.

Sighing she set the note down with a shaky hand and looked up at the calendar, it felt that the 23rd was right around the corner. She wanted to go, of course she did. She wanted to see her friends; most importantly she wanted to see Tawni. She just did not know that she could handle it all.

Lying down on her bed she stared up at the ceiling, her heart was racing and her eyes were closing as she drifted down memory lane. She loved the memories. _"Almost too much…'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"A reunion! Of course, I would love to come back and see everyone!" Tawni stated in her high pitched voice. Both in appearance and attitude the blonde had not changed much over the years.

"Even me?" Marshall joked.

"Even you, Marshall." Tawni rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "Um Marshall…" the blonde started nervously.

"Yes?"

"Is Sonny going to be there?" For whatever reason the thought of this excited her most. It was true that she did want to see everyone else, but she had seen them over the last six years. The only one she had not seen had been Sonny, and she missed her dearly.

"She hasn't responded yet, so I don't know Tawn."

Letting out a sigh in the phone, Marshall could hear the disappointment over the line and tried to cheer her up. "I'm sure she'll show Tawn, she probably misses us as much as we miss her."

"I doubt it." Tawni mumbled a bit bitterly, she had tried so many times to go and see the brunette over the years. She had even gone to see her in concert a few times just to feel slightly closer to her friend. It seemed that once Sonny left she had cut the blonde out of her life as well.

"Oh! I gotta go, mah is on the other line! Can't wait to see you! Bye!" He said before hanging up on her to take the call from his mother.

The blonde diva hung up her phone and looked down at it. She still had a picture of her and Sonny on the background. It seemed foolish of her and she knew that, but she was the only true friend that Tawni had ever had. The dangling pink monkey charm hanging from her phone swung back and forth as blue eyes stared over the picture.

"God, please let her be there."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Please review! I am very excited about this fic! It will be the first that I do where Sonny chases after Tawni! And I don't know, I just cannot wait to write it! I will not neglect my other stories, I am working on the next chapter of Obsessed as we speak, it has 900 words already. :) I just wanted to type this one up really fast! Haha.

Tell me what y'all think! Should I continue it?

-Tracy Cook


	2. Home Sweet Home

Reunion

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: M

Authors Note: Apparently no one else is excited for this fic. BUT I really am, So, I am writing another chapter even though I haven't gotten many reviews. Hopefully in time I will. I currently have 11 fics for this couple that I have written in the last month, if you like em read and review, and send me ideas etc. Because I really wanna keep writing for em.

Chapter 2

Home Sweet Home

With much hesitation, Sonny had decided to take the weekend off of her tour to go to the reunion, much to her fans disappointment. It had been quite the internal debate for the last two weeks. At one point she was excited to go then the next she felt like she wanted to just curl up in bed and cry. She had even called Marshall for details, only to tell him afterward that she probably would not make it. Still, somehow she had mustered up the courage to suck up her present feelings and face her past.

As she arrived at the studio she felt anxious as she looked around. For the most part everything had stayed the same. Mackenzie Falls was still in business of course, apparently their broken marriage had not hurt the show all too much.

When Sonny had called Marshall for the details he had told her that they were going to have a little party in their old prop house, then go back to the hotel for the night. Their old producer would be paying for everything apparently so she had no worries this weekend, expense wise.

The next night they were going to the movie premier of Transformers 3, to one of the nicest restaurants for dinner, and then a club opening after that. Then on Sunday they would just spend the day in at the hotel and leave that afternoon to get back to their busy lives. It should be fun right? Of course it would be fun, but that did not calm the brunette's nerves about seeing the girl she had grown to love.

Upon arrival in the prop house, she looked around cautiously. It made her smile to remember the first day that she had arrived here. _'I can't believe it's been almost nine years… It seems like just yesterday I hung my bee antenna… RIGHT THERE! Oh my god they are still there?' _

As she looked around she realized that nothing was different from when the show ended, was this something Marshall had done for them. Along with noticing this she saw Nico and Grady who were already conversing and laughing as they ate the cake. They were still acting like the same dopes they always were.

"Hey Sonny!" They both shouted out excitedly when they saw their friend. It had been such a long time.

The brunette distorted her face a bit in disgust as she watched the chewed up cake falling from their open mouths, but she quickly shook it off as a smile spread across her face and she laughed. It was almost a relief that they hadn't changed. "Hey guys!" She waved already feeling glad that she came.

As the boys swallowed their food and headed toward her she looked them over. Now that they were twenty-five you would think that they would have changed, but for the most part she noticed, they looked the same. Nico was a bit taller and had filled out so that he was not as thing, but he still dressed the same. Grady had about the same body type, though he was exceptionally taller, and his clothes were as goofy as ever. It was a relief that they had changed as little as herself.

"If I may say, you look stunning as ever Sonny." Nico said in his flirtatious voice as he wrapped Sonny in his arms.

Grady knocked his best friend out of the way with his hips and moved in to hug the woman as he smiled at her "I agree! Very beautiful and mature."

She laughed as he pulled away from her, the smile never leaving her face. Sonny had not realized just how much she had missed both of them. She had not smiled this much since she left. "Well, you both look pretty darn handsome yourselves."

"Thank you, thank you, my girlfriend would agree." Nico stated popping his collar and smiling proud of himself.

"And what girlfriend would that be?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"Maria, I've been dating her awhile!"

"Oooh! I'm so proud of you! So, no more striking out then boys?"

Grady laughed embarrassedly as his face reddened and his shoulders dropped. "Well, one of us isn't."

Sonny could tell that her friend felt shameful about his striking out with women, and it caused her to feel guilty about bringing it up. "Aw, I'm so sorry Gra—"

"Knock, Knock." Came a mature sounding female voice, it shocked everyone. It certainly was not high like the voice that belonged to Tawni. No matter how many years had passed she would always recognize the blonde's beautiful voice. _'So who could it be?'_

All of them turned to see the female. "Wow." Both boys said.

Sonny had to agree. The once fourteen year old girl she had left here had certainly grown up. Now in the body of a twenty year old, she was tall, her chest had filled out, and her once crazy style had been replaced with a more modern style.

"Why thank you fella's." Zora said laughing as she walked toward the group.

"Zora?" Sonny questioned, it was rather hard for her to believe.

"The one and only!" The youngest in the room said as she lifted her hands and did a twirl.

All of them exchanged hugs much like they had done moments prior when Sonny arrived. As they started to converse about their lives and everything going on, the brunette was starting to grow curious of if Tawni would be showing up or not. Her heart speeding at the simple thought of seeing her again.

Marshall made his way into the room. He too looked very similar to how he had before despite being near sixty now. "Looks like everybody made it—" He paused mid-sentence to look around the room before raising a questioning brow. "Wait? Where's Tawni?"

Sonny realized that her ex-producer's words could only mean one thing, that being that the blonde was supposed to be coming. _'oh my god…' _Her stomach did a turn, and she controlled her breathing.

"That's funny. She was the first to say she was coming. Where could that girl possibly be?"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"I'm sorry ma'am we can't let you on the plane without an ID!"

The blonde placed a pink nail to her glossy lips thinking about a way around this situation, she was quickly growing frustrated with the woman. This was her one chance to MAYBE see her best friend again and this girl wouldn't let her on the plane? It reminded her of the days at the cafeteria during So Random. _'I bet if I were Chad Dylan Cooper she'd let me on the plane!'_

Lowering her hand she slammed it on the counter. "Listen Lady, Do you know who I am?"

"No." The woman responded.

"I am Tawni Hart!" Her voice was filled with anger, everyone knew who she was, everyone!

"I don't care who you say you are ma'am, unless you have a photo to prove it, you can leave."

She thought this over for a moment before coming up with what she assumed was an amazing idea. Of course, she was famous after all. "Could you possibly just google my name to see if I'm who I say I am?"

"No." She stated again, in a monotone voice.

"God damn it! I need on that plane!"

"Photo ID only."

"Gaaah!" She shouted out in a lout frustrated scream. After a few seconds she turned away from the counter and reminded herself to breathe. Once calm enough she turned to the woman and spoke through gritted teeth at her. "My boyfriend has my ID."

"I tell you what ma'am. Have your boyfriend bring your ID to the airport and I'll get you on the next flight."

Tawni whined out loudly, stomping her feet, much like a little kid who didn't get their way. Time may have aged her but she still acted the same. Maybe even more like a diva now that she was a movie star. With a pout on her lips she gave her best puppy dog expression only to receive a shake of the head from the girl.

"Fiiiiiine!" She shouted out as she pulled out her phone to call him.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

As the 'Randoms' talked amongst themselves, Sonny found herself continuously zoning out and turning to stare at the door in expectation. She had not realized just how badly she wanted to see the blonde again until now. She was almost aching with need to see that beautiful face again. Sighing brown eyes ran to the clock and she realized it had been about three hours.

The cast members were already talking about heading to the hotel for the night. They wanted to go swimming, and so did she, but not without the person she had come to see. Anxiously her leg started shaking as she tried to focus on what they were saying.

"Come on you guys, Tawni isn't gonna show. And can ya really blame her? She's a movie star!" Nico said as he stretched out his body, it was probably sore from sitting for three hours straight.

"Yeah, she probably was too busy beating guys off with a stick that they kicked her off the plane." Zora added sarcastically.

Even though her words were meant to be a joke Sonny felt a pang of guilt and that sickening feeling she got before showing up returned. That was one thing she was scared of. The blonde having a love interest while she was simply chasing after impossible dreams. It had been six years, she assumed she had someone. _'Not everyone falls in love with their best friend, Sonny, she probably has a hot boyfriend to keep her company at night.'_

"Well, I wanna swim!" Grady said pointing to the floaties wrapped around his biceps. _"Where the heck?'_

Sonny sighed defeated and stood to her feet. "I guess we should head to the hotel."

"Going without me are you?" Came a very familiar voice from behind Sonny, it shocked her so much that she jumped. Much like the first day that they had met the brunette turned on her heels to look at the beautiful girl, her smile so wide that it looked as if it had consumed her face. Her brown eyes glistening like a child on Christmas.

"Tawni!" The brunette shouted out as the other ex-cast members watched the display.

"I never get tired of hearing that." The blonde said before flipping her hair as she always did, wearing a confident smile. "Though, it does sound better coming from you. Stranger." She added the last word in a teasing voice which made Sonny blush.

Sonny stared for a moment at the blonde, her eyes running over every curve. She looked exactly as she had; she was the same girl that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Running over to her friend she wrapped her arms around the diva. Despite the embarrassment she felt, and the warmth she received being wrapped in those beautiful arms.

Tawni laughed as she held the excited girl in a tight embrace. She had missed Sonny more than anyone else on the cast, more than she had ever missed anyone. Over the years even though her friend had given up on her it seemed she never stopped calling her, she had even wrote her a few times. She was the only person who ever believed in her. "I've missed you." She whispered.

This only caused the brunette's smile to spread even wider across her face. "I missed you too, so much!" Her voice had grown high and squeaky and she had even started to cry. It seemed she could not control her emotions.

"Aw. Hey now. This is supposed to be a fun weekend, no crying girly." The diva said as she reached out her manicured and very sparkly pink nails to brush the tears away from her friend's cheeks.

Now Sonny realized just how pathetic she must have looked. _'Or pathetical in Tawni's words.' _She laughed a bit at the thought which earned her a smile from the blonde.

"You're right, it is supposed to be a fun weekend. Sorry." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh shush! Let's go to that hotel!" Tawni said in her high pitched voice, linking her arm with her friend she pulled the shorter girl toward the door.

_It has lain within the garret_

_For these many years agone,_

_And the lightest touch would tear it_

_The serrate edges fashioned_

_In a delicate design,_

_And the verses love impassioned_

_Of this old time valentine._

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Here is the second Chapter, I know that this isn't very popular… Hell, only one review. :( *pouts* But I am enjoying it so I wrote another. But I probably won't add more til I get some more lovin's. Because I feel I'm the only one going damn this is a fun story! Haha. And yes I did just say that out loud! :p

Amazing Poem by the way: by Roy Farrell Greene

-Tracy Cook


	3. Wishes

Reunion

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: M

Authors Note: Hope y'all like this chapter! It will be shorter probably, just some cute fluff.

Chapter 3

Wishes

On the way over to the hotel where they would be staying the group conversed about what had been going on in their lives, shared pictures of new friends and significant others, everyone aside from Sonny that was. She had not obtained a boyfriend since the falling out with her fiancé six years ago, and she did not have any new friends, for the most part the once open and warm girl had grown cold and reserved over the years.

It was not like she had grown harsh; it was more that she grew protective. She knew when to let people in and when not too, and she was always wary if people loved her for her or her music and acting career.

"So, no boyfriends in your life, not even one?" Tawni asked astonished as they reached the hotel, she had continued to nag about it. For whatever reason the blonde could not seem to let it go. Perhaps it was concern or maybe even shock.

"No boyfriends. Not since Chad." Sonny had a feeling her friend would take this news the wrong way.

"Oh sweetie, you still aren't over him? He was never good to you." The taller woman wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder pulling her close to her body. As much as she hated hugs, she had missed that warm feeling of having her best friend close to her. "You deserve so much better."

The brunette forced a smile and blushed slightly at the contact between the two of them. She felt guilty and ashamed for allowing her friend to assume that she was not over Chad, but how could she tell her the real reason she had not dated? _'I'm madly in love with you.' _Just would not sound good. "It is okay, I have just been too focused on my career to fall in love."

Tawni's blue eyes locked with brown for a moment questioning them and trying to see through the façade, she could tell that the brunette was not being completely honest with her. She decided it best to leave it alone.

They had all received their keys to their rooms, Sonny and Tawni were sharing one, Nico and Grady, and Zora actually received her own room. All were next to each other though so that the group of young adults could keep in contact easily over their stay.

"So what's the plan?" The blonde asked as she turned to look at the rest of their ex-cast members.

Zora, Nico, and Grady all shouted at the same time in excited voices, "Swimming!" With this they ran down the hallway of the hotel laughing and pushing each other into the walls as they headed toward their rooms.

They definitely had not changed, none of them seemed to have changed all that much. In fact the one who was acting the most differently was probably Sonny. Yes, Nico had a girlfriend, but he was still as flirty as ever, Zora looked considerably different, but she was still as dorky and energetic as the brunette remembered, and Grady seemed—Well, Grady seemed like Grady. Laughing a bit at this thought she felt herself being pushed toward the hallway.

Sonny could feel soft skin brushing against her own with each and every step and it caused her heart to beat quickly. Just being this close to Tawni again was terrifying her, she did not know what she could admit to if they kept coming into close contact like this. Six years of building tension could not possibly end well.

"There's that smile." A high-pitched voice stated to her right.

"Huh?" Sonny questioned, the smile falling from her face to be replaced with a confused look.

"You were smiling like you used too, I missed seeing it." Tawni stated honestly as she looked at her friend sincerity shining in her eyes. "I remember when we first met; you were all smiles and sunshine." Pausing she laughed just a bit as she gave her a false angry glare "I hated it."

This earned her another one of Sonny's trademark grins, this one almost stretching completely across her face. Almost.

"I remember when Chad cheated on you." This she stated in only a whisper, it was loud enough for the brunette to hear, and as her heart dropped so did her beautiful smile. "I thought you would never smile again, and I really—I really hated it, Sonny."

Now Sonny did not say a thing she simply watched her friend closely as the blonde diva obviously searched for her words. The emotion she held behind them was captivating. She would never have thought that the Tawni she met nine years ago would have turned out to be so caring and so emotional. Caring was something she had always hated. _'I guess I changed that… if only she could care for me like I care for her…' _

Tawni squeezed the shorter girl against her body. "But you did smile again. I did everything in my power to make sure you were always smiling. When you cried in your bed, I was there for you, holding you. I even tried to cook for you, and we both know I do not cook." She stated the end of her statement with general disgust at the thought of ever cooking for anyone again. Sonny started to laugh as she too for the hundredth time, maybe thousandth, remembered when Tawni had cooked for her. "It was worth it. Just to see that smile."

The sentimental brunette could feel her eyes watering up and she knew that if her friend kept talking she would burst into tears and possibly laughter. The emotions she was experiencing were a mix of many. "Tawni."

"Sonny. Please don't say anything. I have more to say." The blonde interrupted her friend, which would have shocked Sonny if she was not used to this. Tawni's opinions had often reigned supreme over her own. For once, this did not bother her though.

"I sometimes think that Chad isn't the reason you left. I sometimes worry that it was me." Sonny opened her mouth to object and was quickly interrupted. "I didn't say it was me, Sonny, please let me finish." The shorter girl closed her mouth and nodded for her friend to continue, as much as she wanted to object to her words, even if her objections would have been lies.

After a few moments of silence Tawni continued. "I know that you have lost something, you left in search of something, and you want to feel something. I can tell because that since you have been back you have not smiled but a few times. I really hope you find whatever you are wishing for." Ending the statement with a smile she realized they had been at their door for a while now. "Sorry, did not mean to get all sentimental on you."

Sonny smiled a real smile after what seemed like an eternity of false smiles and fake laughter. "I will find it someday Tawni, until then let's just have some fun! Let's go swimming!" Her smile was becoming less forced with each moment she spent with the blonde. She loved her so much more than she would ever know.

Blue eyes widened in disgust as she thought about swimming and ruining her perfect hair, and shriveling her perfect skin. "Uh, Sonny. I don't swim!" Her voice was high, and she was now speaking very similarly to the Tawni she had been when they first met. All signs of the caring and sentimental blonde had disappeared, aside from a cute smile playing on her pink lips.

"Well, I love to swim! And if you want to see my smile so badly, then you will swim too!" Sonny said poking the blonde in her stomach, trying her best to ignore the way her toned abdomen felt beneath her finger as she did so.

"Waaaaah! Sonnny! Can't I just watch you swim? I just did my hair!" Tawni said in her fake whining voice, even though she was allowing the brunette to drag her toward their room.

It was scary how much she always let her friend get away with; if her boyfriend had tried to drag her to swim she would have told him to fuck off without a doubt in her mind. No one told Tawni Hart what to do, but when Sonny was involved she could have anything she wanted. _'All I care about is her being happy. If anyone deserves it, it really is her.'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"Tawni!" Sonny pouted just a bit from the water as she splashed around in it with her friends, of course it was fun spending time with all of them, but she wanted the blonde to join in.

"I'm tanning!" Was the diva's reply as she rolled over on her back on the beach chair and looked at her friend. The pout the brunette wore almost tempting her to give in and head over and swim for just a bit.

"It's eleven at night and we are at an indoor pool! How can you be tanning?" Sonny whined, sounding a bit like Tawni herself.

A smirk spread across perfect pink lips as a manicured hand lifted a can of spray tan that she had put on, she shook it to add emphasis to what she was doing. Brown eyes rolled as she realized what her friend had meant by tanning and Sonny climbed out of the pool heading toward where she was laying.

It was very much like Tawni to get to enjoy a nice hotel, and treat it like she was on the beach tanning away. "It would mean the world to me if you would swim. I'll even smile." She stated with a teasing smile.

"You aren't going to hold that over my head now that I told you that are you?"

"Not if you go swimming!"

"That is so holding it over my head!" Groaning out Tawni sat up in her chair stretching her legs out giving the brunette a perfect view of them which she gladly took in. "See, why I'm never nice? People just take advantage of it."

"Oh hush." Sonny stated when she found her voice. She was trying as hard as possible not too allow her brown eyes to wander over the beautiful body of her friend. It was too hard though and she looked for a moment, over her perfect neck, down to her awfully large bikini clad breasts, over her toned stomach, her concealed womanhood and her long perfect legs.

"My eyes are up here." Tawni said in a teasing voice, she may not be a genius but she did know when someone was looking her over. "But you can look at whatever part of me you like." She added with a wink.

Sonny's face completely heated up as she heard this and she coughed trying to clear her head as she looked up at the clock to see what time it was and offer a distraction. Maybe she could say she was just getting tired or something? As her eyes landed on the clock in the swimming area of the hotel she realized it was 11:11, maybe it was childish of her, but she always wished when it was this time.

"Oooh! It's 11:11! Make a wish!"

"Are you serious? Sonny, you don't actually believe—" The blonde was cut off as Sonny waved a hand in her face.

"Shush! And make a wish! Hurry up!"

Tawni watched as the childish brunette closed her eyes tightly and held her breath, undoubtedly making a wish. She was curious again what she could wish for, what would make her happy. And she even let out a soft giggle at the sight. It was like Sonny was being herself again, the girl that Tawni had grown to love and care for dearly.

Even though she could feel her friend's eyes on her, Sonny did make a wish. It was the same wish she had been wishing for the last six years. An impossible dream that she held on without any reason for hoping it would come true aside from childish wishes on time and stars. _'I wish that Tawni Hart would fall in love with me, the way I fell in love with her.'_

As Sonny's eyes fluttered open she blushed when brown came in contact with blue. She was embarrassed about how childish she had acted, and also about the wish she had made right in front of the very person it was about.

"What did you wish for?" Tawni questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face.

"If I tell you it won't come true!" Sonny said in a serious voice even though she was laughing, the diva could tell she truly believed this, before asking. "What did you wish for?"

The blonde held her eyes for a moment, her laughter at her friend silly antics dying down. She grew almost too serious that it caused the brunette to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. Then she let a soft and honest smile form on her coco moco coco lips before saying. "I wished for your wish to come true."

Sonny's heart leapt at this admittance.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Awww! I love writing this story! I get so into it, and the chapters are considerably long. I know that it is not all that popular. Most people have not read it, and I have hardly any reviews, but it is my favorite to write. So I will continue. Please though, I would love to hear your opinions and idea's for what the future should hold! I take them all into consideration. This fic is a bit less humerous and more serious than most of my SWAC fics, but I still hope y'all love it!

Please review! Make me smile! :D

-Tracy Cook


	4. Premier

Reunion

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: M

Authors Note: Hope y'all like this chapter! It will be shorter probably, just some cute fluff.

Chapter 4

Premier

The restaurant had been amazing, one of the nicest that Sonny had ever been too. Though, she had found herself watching a certain blonde the entire night more so than the beautiful scenery. Tawni had dressed up in a stunning dress, pink of course, with a low v-neck that came up just above her knees. Giving the brunette a perfect view of those long perfect tanned thighs that she could not help but allow brown eyes to wander. Sometimes she thought to herself she must enjoy the torture, why else would she not have dated anyone since Chad, why else had she held onto some twisted thought that she would be with the Tawni someday? It was sadistic really.

Still, she had continued staring at her all night long. Much like hundreds of other people who ran into them, asking to take pictures with the blonde, telling her they loved her work, hugging her. Was it irrational that this made Sonny jealous? That all she wanted was to be the one holding onto and praising her best friend? Probably. It was also selfish considering that the diva had a boyfriend. The brunette had gotten the pleasure of seeing many photos of the two and all of their amazing adventures, and what did she have to show for herself?

Yeah she had a platinum album, an amazing three story home, and too much money to ever spend on herself. Sonny didn't even like spending money on herself, she preferred to give than to get. The place that she called home was far from homey it was more like three stories that reminded her of just how lonely she truly was.

As they all climbed into the limousine in order to head toward the Imax Theatre, the brunette saw the laughter, even joined in to the conversation forcing a smile on her face and nodding every once in a while, but she heard nothing. Her mind was elsewhere; her mind was on last night.

Sharing a hotel room with Tawni Hart was quite literally a walk down memory lane. They had talked about everything, where they had been, movies, songs, concerts, and relationships. The blonde had apparently dated quite a few men over the last five years. She had even been engaged to get married at some point; it was obvious that she was not only straight but also experienced. Where Sonny had been completely single for the past five years pining over her best friend.

The part that was the most memorable though, the part of the night that the singer could not get out of her mind was near the end when the blonde had crawled into bed with her. She had whispered against her neck hotly about how she missed being close to her, how over all of these years she had missed her so much. Tawni had told her about how she wished she could have helped her get over Chad, she wished that Sonny would have stayed in Los Angeles, and then she fell asleep wrapped up in those perfect arms. For once in five years the brunette felt safe, complete. For once in the last five years she felt like she wasn't alone, but now she knew it was selfish of her to have enjoyed that contact. That was the whole reason she had left in the first place.

"Sonny?" A high-pitched voice brought her out of her thoughts and as she glanced over large brown eyes meeting worried blues.

"Yeah, Tawn?" She stuttered out blushing embarrassedly as she glanced down at her hands. She knew that her friend was worried about her because of how she had been zoning out. Tawni had been questioning her about it the entire evening.

"I know you keep telling me that nothing is wrong." The diva said with a soft smile of her shining pink lips as she lifted a manicured hand placing it on the brunette's back. Trying to comfort her, not knowing that all it actually did was make her body react and her heart speed up. "But I know you Sonny, I may not have seen you in five years but I still know when you have something bothering you."

The brunette sat in silence staring down at her hands as she twiddled her fingers avoiding the question, all she wanted to do was to get through this weekend without breaking down and confessing her feelings. If their friends were not sitting in the same limousine then she probably would have already told her. "It's nothing."

"That's not true." Tawni let out a groan of agitation toward her stubborn friend. It should be the other way around; she didn't understand when the two of them had changed roles.

Sonny was shocked as she witnessed her friend transform before her eyes, at least she had not changed completely. Being easily agitated was strangely one of the things that she loved about the blonde. Laughing under her breath she shrugged her shoulders and turned to look into blue eyes, her own now filling with tears that threatened to fall. "No, It's not true Tawn. But, I'm not ready to talk about it."

For a moment she searched the brunette's eyes seeing if she was telling the truth or lying, trying to read into them and see if she would ever tell her. Finally she decided to drop it moving the hand that was on her best friend's back reaching around to pull her body closer to her, "Okay, I'll drop it for now, but I want to know before this weekend is over." Smirking she leant down pressing her lips to the other girl's forehead before whispering in a teasing voice. "Now, I want you to have a fun night so how about you stop thinking so hard and enjoy it."

"Tawni—" She started in a soft whisper, her boy shaking as she felt soft lips pressed to her forehead and the warmth of the blonde surrounding her. The scent and want for her nearly suffocating.

"No! You are not going to sulk the entire night! I want you to have fun, and I am Tawni Hart! I always get what I want." Smiling brightly, almost proudly Sonny could not help but laugh as she witnessed the very 'Tawni' and very adorable scene.

"Fine, I'll have fun if you insist."

"I insist! Now let's go watch this romantic comedy!" She said in her high-pitched voice a bright smile on her face.

The brunette stared with wide brown surprised eyes. A romantic comedy? "Tawni it's transformers." She said with a shake of her head and some laughter earning a confused look from the blonde who had probably never even heard of the movie before this opening. She was never really into action movies.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Sonny was trying to focus on the action packed movie; it should not have been so difficult considering it was in 3D and things kept flying off the screen into her face. But somehow even in the dark room with an amazing movie playing she found herself distracted by her blonde friend. _'She is going to be the death of me… god she is just so beautiful…'_ Glancing over she watching with a bright smile on her face as Tawni screamed out as something flew off the screen, ducking and covering her eyes. _'She's so cute…'_

After the initial fear was over blue eyes returned to the screen as did the pout on her lips that she had been wearing since she found out Transformers was a "robot movie" not a "romantic comedy." The brunette found it extremely cute how she pretended to hate the movie saying that she absolutely could not stand action movies, yet every now and again she could see those pink lips quark up at a joke, and a giggle escaped them now and again. She loved her stubbornness. _'Ahhh I just love everything about her… I'm going to have to tell her, I can't leave and live my life alone forever not knowing…'_

Once again something flew at them from the screen scaring the blonde making her scream out in that high-pitched voice. "Ahhh!" This time when Tawni ducked she buried her head in Sonny's shoulder refusing to look back at the screen as she heard many explosions.

"Tawni, this isn't a scary movie you know?" The brunette asked as she laughed a little too loudly, ignoring her own discomfort at the contact and breath against her neck.

"What are you talking about? It's horrifying!" She practically screamed as another loud noise came from the movie making her bury herself even further into the singer's arms practically begging for her to comfort her. The diva absolutely hated scary movies, she hated blood, she hated things flying at her and jumping out at her, but what she hated even more than all of those things was when people laughed at her and made her feel pathetic which Sonny was doing even louder now. "Don't laugh at me!" Pulling away hurt blue eyes glanced into large brown, and the laughter immediately died down.

Feeling as if she had been hypnotized by those eyes that she loved the brunette suddenly found it very difficult to speak, let alone even find her voice. Their lips were only a few inches apart and every single part of her was screaming at her to just take the leap and kiss Tawni silly.

"Sonny?" Tawni asked confused by the look, confused by her rapidly beating heart, and more confused by how badly she wanted the brunette to kiss her. This wasn't a date though, she did not date girls. She had a boyfriend.

Sonny snapped out of her trance and a bright red blush covered her cheeks spreading down her neck and over her shoulders as she pulled back a little putting distance between the two. "Sorry Tawn, I-I don't know what came over me I just—uh." Pausing she remembered what they had been talking about and she laughed nervously. "I wasn't laughing at you I just thought it was cute the way you got scared." This admittance only served to make her blush intensify and she forced her eyes away from her friend toward the screen.

"Really?" The blonde diva asked with curious eyes and a touched expression on her face. Gently she rested her head against the singer's shoulder snuggling against it as she snaked her manicured nails down Sonny's arm noticing the shiver it elicited. _'I wonder why she shivered… was she about to kiss me earlier… what the hell does this mean?' _Her mind started to race with questions that she completely ignored as she reached her friend's hand lacing their fingers together. Never moving her head from her shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Tawni's hand in her own, Sonny blushed brightly and her heart pounded against her ribs furiously. She didn't know what it meant, it probably meant nothing, but it meant the world to her. If she died in that moment holding the blonde close to her, she would die a happy girl and now she knew that she had no choice but to go after what she wanted. She had no choice but to tell Tawni about her true feelings and maybe just maybe she would want her back. Just as she thought this the blonde squeezed her hand gently in her own and her smile spread even further across her face. _'Maybe…'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Adding another chapter to this finally! I have definitely been slacking! Sadly. :/ I am sorry to all of my fans of this story for putting it off. I hope to catch up with all of my neglected stories today! :)

Please review! Make me smile! :D

-Tracy Cook


End file.
